<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a breath of fresh air. by oomigiris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542038">a breath of fresh air.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oomigiris/pseuds/oomigiris'>oomigiris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Maybe the Night, Midnight, Night Drive, University Student Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oomigiris/pseuds/oomigiris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Iwaizumi — Oikawa's own version of a breath of fresh air — takes him out for a night drive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a breath of fresh air.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! this is my first time writing a one-shot, and i dedicated it to iwaoi! pls bear with me 😿</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s one thing, one thing Tooru despises the most — not getting school works done as soon as possible, as much as possible.</p><p>It is 2:00 in the morning. Oikawa is having his fourth cup of coffee, currently working on the final chapter he’s yet to accomplish, eyes squinting as his fingers move along the keys. If not because of him being in front of his laptop for the whole day, it’s probably because he fails to wear his eyeglasses. Three hours ago, he stood up to make another cup of coffee, took off his eyeglasses for a while, and went back to his study table. The thought of wearing it back completely slipped his mind. Even with his tired eyes, he isn’t able to grasp the situation, and this is not the first time it happened. For years now, Oikawa has been practicing this set-up. The guy lets himself succumb to his pile of work, and be fully immersed in it that he would have little to no awareness of his surroundings. I have to finish everything, is probably the only thing in his head. He’s the type of person who would free his whole weekend to face his responsibilities even if he isn’t that behind no, he was never even behind. He’s always diligent, always punctual when it comes to deadlines, but he’s stubborn. He never listens to anyone telling him to take a break. Clearing up his to-do list is his utmost priority.</p><p>As he finally finishes the last task in his list, he decides to call it a night. Or so he thought.</p><p>His phone vibrates. <em>Who would message me at this hour?</em> He thinks. Curious, he swipes his phone up, and there’s a message from his class beadle.</p><p>
  <em>“We will be having a practical exam on Monday, please read chapters 8-12. Apologies for the late announcement, the professor had just called. Thank you!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What the fuck?</em>
</p><p>He’s tired from trying to finish everything, and this message is definitely not something he wants to see as he’s already preparing to tuck himself to sleep. <em>No, I won’t cry. No. Shit, Tooru, you’re just tired. Stop crying! </em></p><p>It’s 2:30 A.M, and there’s only one person he knows he can vent out. He grabs his phone, hands still shaking from crying. Without even hesitating, he dials in his best guy’s number.</p><p>“Iwa-chan?” He calls out, voice trembling. He hears Iwaizumi breathing faintly, “I’m sorry for calling out this la—”</p><p>“Hey, are you crying?” He shook his head as a response, as if Iwaizumi could see him, although the other already knows he is. Of course, he would know.</p><p>Iwaizumi has always been the only person he can cry to when he’s at his weakest, the only one who knows him best. “N-no, I just want someone to talk to. I’m sorry if I woke you up.”</p><p>“Are you up for a night drive? I’m coming over.” He hangs up before Tooru could even answer. He’s a hundred percent sure Tooru would say yes, anyway.</p><p>There are a lot of times, more often than Oikawa likes to admit, when he regrets how he chooses this path. He regrets being someone who sets aside everything for his studies. He regrets having the spotlight in his family, he regrets impressing them in middle school by consistently having straight As. Now that he’s in college, he had to struggle his way through the past years so he won’t get a grade lower than 1.50. No one knows how tired he is. No one knows how he silently wishes every night that he didn’t start out like this. No one knows him better than Iwaizumi.</p><p>Ten minutes passed before his doorbell rings, and, quickly, he wears over his hoodie and collects his room keys. He wasn’t supposed to wear one, but he knows Iwa-chan won’t let him go with just a shirt out in the cold midnight air. Not even letting a second go to waste, he rushes to the door and jumps at <em>his</em> Iwa-chan for a hug ever so tight, just the one he needs.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay now?” The other asks as he envelops him in his arms, hands gently stroking his back. If they weren’t going out, Oikawa would’ve stayed in Iwa-chan’s warm embrace for hours until he falls asleep, but they have plans. Tooru looks at him, eyes puffy, and nose pinkish from crying too much. He smiles at Iwaizumi as he reaches for his hand. “Of course, I am! How can I not be okay when you’re here!” He answers as he happily skips his way across the hall.</p><p>“Mhm, alright. Then, shall we go now, sir?” Iwa-chan asks, lips forming a curve. “Aye aye, Iwa-chan!” He beams.</p><p>Inside the car, no one talks about what happened, and no one really plans to. Iwaizumi doesn’t need to ask, and Oikawa knows he doesn’t have to say anything. It’s always been like this. With his best friend, at least. He just always knows what the other needs, and tonight, it’s <em>a breath of fresh air.</em></p><p>Oblivious to Tooru, Iwaizumi had a place in mind. Unlike their usual night drives where they would literally just roam around the city with the windows down and go back home when they’re both satisfied, tonight, Iwaizumi plans on taking him somewhere special. “Are we going somewhere?” Tooru asks, rolling down the window as he cranes his head to the right to feel the midnight breeze. <em>Ah, refreshing.</em></p><p>“Yeah. I hope you like it, though.” He answers, stealing a glance to check if his Tooru has finally relaxed, setting aside his responsibilities for tonight. It takes all his strength to suppress a smile when Oikawa starts dancing in his seat, singing along to the music. <em>I’m glad I took you out for a ride.</em></p><p>The car stops on top of the hill, the two take a step outside. “Iwa-chan! The lights are so pretty here!”</p><p>Climbing on the car’s hood is the best place to admire the city view, Oikawa suggests, which Iwaizumi obliged. It’s still dark, but they have the headlights on, and the hill is also surrounded by the luminous lights from buildings not too far from where they are. They look like, <em>as Tooru worded</em>, fireflies competing who shines the brightest.</p><p>A breeze hums and the comfortable silence breaks as the next song plays on the radio. It’s faint, but their bodies could recognize its rhythm. They should know, they danced to this one every time it came.</p><p>Iwaizumi jumps off the hood, reaching out his hand as he asks, “May I have this dance, Tooru?” The other only smiles widely, heartily accepting the offer.</p><p>
  <em>I want to lay down by the fire with you<br/>Where souls are glowing, ever warmer too<br/>Your love surrounds me like a lullaby<br/>Singing softly, you are mine oh mine</em>
</p><p>“Hey, Iwa-chan…” Oikawa trails off, their bodies swaying along the familiar rhythm. The other only hums in response. “Thank you for tonight, and for all the nights you saved me from crying myself to sleep…”</p><p>
  <em>Moon has never glowed this color<br/>Hearts have never been this close<br/>I've never been more certain<br/>I will love you 'til we're old</em>
</p><p>“You’re my lightsaber, Iwa. Get it? You’re my light, and you save me every time!” Proud of his own pun, he displays a smug look, but Iwaizumi only chuckles.</p><p>He lets out another laugh, Oikawa doesn’t really mind if he were to be honest, but he isn’t blatant about it. His Iwa-chan’s soft chuckles never cease to leave soft touches against his soft pale skin, slightly tickling his stomach as the angelic sound resonates in his entirety. It has been a while since he considers this one music to his ears. Iwa-chan puffs a breath before he comments, “Damn, I’m almost touched, Tooru. That’s not what it means, you really are crappy!”</p><p>“Shut up, I have a full ass speech prepared just for you. Listen while I’m being nice!” Oikawa tries his best to act stern, but ends up playfully hitting the other on his chest anyway.</p><p>He cocks his head to the side to cough as if preparing to speak in front of an audience. Iwaizumi suppresses a smile, yet again.</p><p>“Thank you. I seriously wouldn’t have been able to keep on going if it weren’t for you, you know? You are always there to lift me up when I’m drowning, and up to this day, you’re still saving me, taking my worries away.” He adds, his hands finding their way behind Iwaizumi’s neck.</p><p>“Iwa-chan,” he calls. The other shyly looking away, his breath hitches for a second, cheeks turning beet red.</p><p>Oikawa pouts, “Look at me! I’m being really sweet, you have to look at me, Iwa-chan!” When Iwaizumi finally takes back his strength that Oikawa had taken, he looks straight to the other’s eyes.</p><p>“You’re my breath of fresh air,” Oikawa says, moving closer to shorten the gap between them. “You’re my getaway, my favorite place,” he adds, two pairs of eyes intently looking at each other. “Iwa-chan, I have never been more certain than this…” He stares at Oikawa, and right then, he realizes what the other has to say.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe the night holds a little hope for us, dear</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Maybe we might want to settle down, just be near</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Stay together here</em>
</p><p>He can see right through him, and his instinct when it comes to him never fails him. <em>Even tonight.</em></p><p>Something indecipherable between them clicks in his mind, and so Iwaizumi doesn’t need to hear it. He knows it by a glance, he knows Oikawa better than everyone else. He already knows, and before Oikawa could even say it, he closes the gap between them.</p><p>“I know, and I love you more.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>